The prior art contains a very large number of teachings regarding magnetic recording media. The following United States patents are illustrative examples of that art. While they all bear some superficial resemblance to the present invention, they are all obviously different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,627 shows the use of phosphate compounds in a magnetic recording medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,611 shows a magnetic recording medium containing poly(ethyleneimine) structurally modified to contain at least two poly(carbonylalkyleneoxy) chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,410 shows a magnetic recording medium which contains a phosphoric acid ester compound and an epoxy group containing vinyl chloride resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,121 shows a magnetic recording medium containing the reaction product of a phosphate ester and a silicon compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,292 discloses a magnetic recording medium having a binder resin comprising a monomer unit of vinyl chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,338 deals with a magnetic recording medium containing a polycarbonate polyurethane.